Bloodied Shackles
by Jigoku Shoujou
Summary: As the rain falls, a young maiden cries for the loss of her freedom, her will... I suck at summaries Mature warning for later chapters. Itachi x OC, other pairings later and lots of lemon


**Bloodied Shackles**

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own Uchiha Itachi, Hoshigaki Kisame, Orochimaru or any other names from Naruto! Kishimoto Masashi-san owns them, and he freaking pwns all of you._

_The rest all belongs to me._

_Chapter 1 : Happy Birthday, Tsura._

A pair of young feet pattered against the grass, having it crunch and bend unnaturally under the weight. A grin plastered on her face, the short, bob-styled hair swaying in the wind, the girl ran. Today was a day like any other day, with the sun casting its blinding rays on the Earth, but not a normal day for her.

Today _was_ Tsura's 18th birthday, after all.

Smoking, beer, porn....lots of things were accessible once she reached that age, but she still would prefer to decline those unholy indulgences. As her family home came into sight, a traditional-styled house, her mind started to drift into her own heavenly world. Today had to be the best day of her life ; her parents had promised her a great surprise for her birthday, and she had also achieved the rank of Jounin on this day.

Yes, today was truly the greatest day, _but it was all going to change..._

Pale hands slid open the paper paned door, making no more than a shuffling noise, but she stopped as she saw a pair or rather foreign shoes at the doorstep. She had no other family than her parents, so who was the mystery person who was here to celebrate her birthday with her?

_We have visitors...?_

She proceeded not as she could hear her father's voice, as well as a very different voice, that sounded more like perverted, sick hissing than words. And they seemed to be in a conversation, a conversation that Tsura soon regretted to have heard...

"I take that this handsome amount of money would be enough to settle your debts?" came the snake-like voice.

"H-Hai, it's more than enough..." Tsura's father responded.

"...But remember, once you sign this contract, Tsura will be my property forever, and there is no turning back..." warned Sir Snake. Tsura froze. What did that bastard mean by 'my property' …? what the heck did her parents get her into this time?!

"Yes, yes...Oh, please, Orochimaru-sama, do take good care of our little Tsura...!" this was her mother's voice, followed by a few pitiful sobs.

If Tsura could've took out her ears and washed them, she would do it. Once the word "Orochimaru" got to her, she knew instantly that she had landed into deep shit. That freak of a sannin had stopped his evil-ness a few years back, _since he was such a loser in the first place, _before starting to do something even worst – he opened a _brothel._ Then he started collecting sluts, most of them pretty young things sold to him – _or kidnapped –_ , and forced them to work for him. The filthy place, forever stained with the stale smell of sex and sweat, had been visited by many, making it famous to the "darker" side of the world. Huh, she had heard rumors that even the most honest-looking of male Shinobi had made a visit or two to that whorehouse...

...and she was going to join those sluts very soon.

"Oh, worry not, Tsuki-san, I'll take _great _care of little Tsura. She'll make a fine addition to the list, that pretty little flower." Just as Orochimaru finished his sentence, all three of them turned their heads to look at the seriously pissed-off lady at the living room doorway.

"Oto-san, oka-san, what is the meaning of this?!" she screamed, with one finger pointing accusingly at the snake. In a split second, her mother had burst into tears again, and her father had lowered his head in shame, unable to face his beloved daughter.

"Oh, how nice of you to join us, Tsura-chan!" she would've drew her sword and sliced off the pedophiles head if she could. "Shut up, Orochimaru! And you'd better drop the _'chan' _if you want to live!" Tsura barked. Orochimaru smirked darkly.

"My, my, a fiery one, now aren't you? No matter..." his interest in her dropped significantly, as he pulled out a scroll and un-rolled it on the table, then passed a pen to her father. "Oto-san, stop! What are you doing?! Why are you selling me to him?!" His father sighed.

"_Goumei, Tsura-chan." _

As his final words fell, so did to tip of the pen, and Tsura watched in untold horror as her father signed his name on a line at the corner of the scroll.

The world halted on its axis. Tsura heard nothing, except for a strange rustling sound, like wind sifting through the leaves of trees. That was it. She was sold. If this was the 'great surprise' her parents promised, then she would better leave it back at the store...

She could feel the salty water sliding down her cheek as she packed her belongings into a bag, before Orochimaru led her by the hand to the door. "Aren't you going to say goodbye to your parent's, Tsura-chan?" the dark-haired maiden growled. "They're not my parents. Just take me away from here." From the corner of her eye, she could see her mother run to her room in tears, but she didn't fucking care anymore. No parent would sell their own flesh and blood away. They were monsters, not her parents.

"Let's go, Tsura."

_Alright. So this is the first chapter. I'll only continue this if I get at least 5 approvals. Comments and reviews are also much appreciated, thank you!_


End file.
